Bones vs Shatter Glass who will win
by DuskRidexx
Summary: Booth returns from vacation, problem Bones is gone. Gone after a serial killer whose MO is intelligent beutiful women. Will Booth save Bones? Will he believe the evidence? What will he do when he finds Shatter Glass? Will Booth be with Bones?
1. Chapter 1

Booth walked into the Jeffersonin smiling and whistling happily, finely he was back after two months of vacation with Hannah. Sure she was acting weird since they got back but at least he could go back to what he does best, finding murders with Bones. God he had missed Bones, don't tell anyone that he thought that but he had, he had missed her snobby attitude, small smiles and how she didn't always say the right thing but her heart was in the right place. Her large eyes, long hair, lovely figure and gorgeous smile. Remember Emma Booth, he thought shaking his head as he swiped his card and worked up onto the platform and saw a very strange sight.

Angela was standing glowing as she rested her arm on her large stomach, Hodgins arm wrapped lovingly around her protecting her from any harm. Zach was nervously looking at his feet, but looked up and gave Booth a quick smile, still looking everywhere but his eyes. Booth searched his face then turned his gaze to Cam, who smiled at him,

'Hello Booth, how was your vacation?' Cam asked, as she nervously fiddled with her hands.

'Great. Where's Bones? Is she in her office' Booth questioned as he walked towards Bones office, ignoring their worried expressions.

'Hey Bones...' Booth started before he realised that he was alone, her office was empty, her desk clean and dusty. Her computer turned off at the power point and there were no recent case files, and everywhere screamed unlived in.

'Where is Bones?' he murmmed, whirling around and storming back to see the guilty faces of the staff and his supposably friends.

'Where is Bones?' he demanded, staring them all down as he glared into their eyes.

Suddenly Angela's phone rang;

'Hello?' she asked

'Hey Angela it's me Temperance, I know that Booth was due back today. But he can't come to LA okay? He just can't it's too dangerous. Tell him hello and I miss him, I've got to go bye.' Bones said breathless as the tone beeped as she hang up.

Angela just looked at her cell phone in shock, Brennan was in trouble, she didn't want Booth to go there, what to do.

'Where is Temperance Brennan? Where is Bones' Booth demanded, glaring at them all, obvious to Angela's inner turmoil.

'Okay don't get angry but when you left Brennan got weird.' Cam began.

'I didn't leave! I went on vacation and I was coming back!' Booth snapped.

'I know that and so did she, but she just thought that once you got back you would either not want to work with her because of Hannah, be married or generally act differently. So she being the risk lover she is, she volunteered to do undercover work for the FBI, she was always unhappy but at least she was hitting things.' Cam explained, Booth spluttered, what did she mean.

'I wouldn't leave Bones!' Booth exclaimed.

'I know, I know, I just don't think she did. Anyway she had gone on heaps of operations, from posing as a principal to a drug dealer, she even did mob work. Then she got the call...' Cam trailed off, the others looked more distressed at the mention of this incident.

'A phone call?' Booth questioned, raising his eyebrows.

'The phone call happened probably the Tuesday after you left, it was the director of The Attorney General of the Untied States of America, he had a dangerous mission. He needed smart, beautiful, extremely intelligent women that had to have undercover work before. Brennan accepted the offer immediately, she didn't even ask what she had to do. Then she found out...' again Cam trailed off.

'She found out what' Booth pestered, still not getting it.

'Well it turned out she had to go to LA, and she had to find a serial killer. This killer had killed and tortured twelve people, all of them smart, intelligent, beautiful women who were a bit different.'

'No Bones went after the Shatter Glass?' Booth interrupted pacing worriedly.

'Why Shatter Glass?' Zach asked.

'Because all his victims are surrounded by shattered class that as who they are and when they were killed etched into it.' Booth explained.

'And you let her leave?' he rounded facing them again.

'Of course not we each spent hours trying to convince her otherwise, the fact she could die scared her yes but she was determined. So we locked her in the office, we miss calculated and she escaped and flew to LA and we haven't heard from her since.' Cam finished, Hodgins and Zach nodded in agreement, but Angela shook her head.

'What don't you agree with?' Booth asked.

'The bit that she hasn't contacted anyone, you know the phone call I got moments ago?' Angela asked, they all nodded, confusion clouding their eyes.

'That was Brennan, she was breathless and scared but she told me to you that you can't go and find her because it was dangerous and she didn't want you to get hurt. She hung up before I could reply, she sounded afraid and worried, I haven't heard her like this. Not even when you were trying to find the cannibal last year. She sounded like she had already accepted that she was going to die and her last job was to keep everyone else safe.' Angela explained, tears glistening in her eyes as she avoided Booth's angry eyes.

'Why didn't you let me talk to her?' he demanded.

'Haven't you be been listening the conversation started with Angela saying hello and then in two seconds it was over.' Zach explained, in his polished voice that caused Booth to reinforce his hate for spoilt brats.

'Okay well I'm going to book a flight, while you guys and Sweets try and find out this guys MO and anything that could help me find both Bones and this Serial Killer, before they find Bones or before they kill her' Booth ordered, staring them all down, daring them to contradict.

'But didn't you hear Angela Brennan said not to go, by the sides of things she was begging' Hodgins tried to explain.

'What happened the day I was leaving something about a tightrope, I can't remember everything that happened?' Booth asked.

'Oh that day was weird, Brennan was all happy the week leading up to your vacation, then that day when you waiting in the car, Hannah was talking to her, next thing you know Brennan was walking across a tightrope. She was amazing, doing fantastic tricks then the line snaps. Brennan falls into the safety net but it breaks too, she dislocated her shoulder and shouted something then fell into a garbage truck. Next day she comes in and she can't remember anything, she ignores everyone and all she talks about is how you deserted her, she even ignored Angela. Then she got the call and now she is chasing a serial killer and we have no idea why.'

**Ended on a cliff hanger, reviews would be lovely. Next chapter coming asap**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay don't really know where this is going but hey reviews are very much appreciated and I'm just saying those who like the Hannah/Booth pairing should probably stay away from this Fan Fic, just saying. Now for some ideas who do you think Shatter Glass should be? I know who I think it should be, but would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks a bunch and here we go, chapter 2:**

'Okay what do we know about Shatter Glass?' Booth asked, as his eyes swept over case files waiting for the Squints to reply.

'Come on think!' he snapped.

'Well, we know that he only goes after smart, intelligent, beautiful women that struggle or used to struggle to fit into society. They must have at least a Doctorate in one form of study, single or just broken up with a boyfriend. They all have dark hair and large eyes, they all have shown distaste towards an area in their study. The victims are all killed in insignificant places such as a library, coffee shop, dinner and a lab.' Cam reeled off, Zach continued.

'All the victims show fractures that prove that torture was involved at a different location and the killer showed no mercy. He broke all their fingers, burned their arms with a cigarette lighter, repeatedly kicked and punched them but never enough to kill them. He eventually shocked them with over four hundred rumps of electricity.' Zach said, struggling to remain objective.

'He then shatters glass around their bodies with the time, name and date of the murder. I can't say if there are any particulates because I don't have the originals, so we have no first hand information about where the tortures took place.' Hodgins continued, holding Angela's hand under the table, poor doctor Brennan.

'He also only has killed in LA, but most of the women don't live there or have a past there...' Cam was interrupted by Angela;

'Wait a minute, who do all these women remind you of?' she whispered tears in her eyes.

'No-one' Booth, Zach, Cam and Hodgins all replied.

'All these women are mirror images of Brennan. They all are extremely intelligent, beautiful, stubborn, gorgeous, were awkward in society at one point in time. But thanks to a person they were freed, they hate certain areas and can't admit their true feelings. Their stories mirror Brennan's, she is intelligent, beautiful, stubborn, gorgeous was awkward in society until Booth came along, she hates Psychology which is part of the science field and can't admit her true feelings. And they all look similar, scarily similar. Dark hair, bug eyes, gorgeous figure...' Angela explained as she lay down all the victims' photos.

The similarities were astounding, now all the photos were side by side they all could be sisters and as Angela added Brennan's photo Cam gasped and Zach groaned.

'Great, the serial killer is killing women who look like Bones and she has gone to find him.' Booth muttered as he began to worry as he punched the table in frustration.

'I believe that this serial killer is more involved with Brennan than we think, I believe that he is killing these women because they remind him of Brennan so much that he tortures and kills them. This guy has uncontrollable urges towards anyone who remotely looks like Brennan. He will have a normal life, most likely a partner, a great job but he will have a hate for those who are smarter and look like or act like Brennan. Also I believe he is a she, simply because of the anger against not all women but a specific look, this shows that she doesn't display a hate towards all women, just smart ones. Also she will burn images of Brennan or have a wall covered in them, her partner wont know about it and she is jealous of Brennan in a major way that most likely involves a man that she was or is romantically involved with.' Sweets explained as he actually glared at the photos of the victims on the table.

'How could someone kill people because they remind them of another?' Angela queried tears dripping down her cheeks.

'I mean why kill so many that are like Brennan, she just doesn't understand some things, but it doesn't mean that her heart isn't in the right place. And everyone on this table loves her and if this bastard kills her I will kill the son of a bitch in the same way slower.' Angela said vemonsouly, as everyone looked shocked, but was nodding at the same time.

'Okay what are we going to do, how long between when the victim's go missing to when they are found dead?' Zach asked, trying to get how long they have.

'It varies, the first victim Joe Styne disappeared on the 4th of May 2008 and turned up 21st of May the same year, so 17 days. The next one Caroline Doubt disappeared on the 18th of August same year and her body was found 2nd of September, so only 15 days. The next one Donna Fair disappeared the 5th of September and her body was found on the 15th same month same year, only 10 days. Kellanne Kelp disappeared 21st of December 2008, her body was found on the 27th of December same year, so only 6 days. Both Rose and Bella Anderson disappeared 15th January 2009 and their bodies were found on the 21st of January same year, so only 6 days again. Justine, Becca and Jools Jones disappeared 3rd of February and their bodies were found 11th same month, so 8 days. Then Nadine Marks disappeared 2nd of June and her body was found the 13th of the same month and same year (2009), so 11 days. Louse Chain disappeared 18th of July 2009 and her body was found 22nd of the same month, so only 5 days. But then the last victim Harriet Bryne disappeared 23rd of September 2009 and her body was found 3rd of November 2009, so 41 days. There is no pattern or constancy they appear random almost like the killer only killed when they themselves was in town, like there was business meetings or something on then, that gave them a cover to kill.' Booth mused trying to work out what was on those days, trying to work out how long Bones could have before Shatter Glass found and killed her.

'So on average the victims have roughly an average of 9 days before she kills them, the torture marks show us that the victims are tortured on every second day, as some of them are starting to think about healing.' Zach explained, twisting his hands nervously;

'Okay when did Bones call again?' Cam asked forgetting it was only that very day.

'Today' Angela answered burring her head into Hodgins shoulder.

'Okay so Shatter Glass hasn't got Bones yet, but according to Angela is very close to,' Booth summarised, trying to form a plan of action.

'Okay' Booth murmmed looking at the diagram that they had created on the table, lines joined the victims with information on their deaths, such as where they were, how long they were there for and the coroner's report.

'We now know more about Shatter Glass than we did originally. We know that he is a she that is killing those who either look like ore act like Bones, we know that she tortures them endlessly showing no mercy. We still don't know the significance of the shattered glass, or how she gets in touch with her victims. They are all killed in LA though a majority of them don't live there, the killer also doesn't live there. We also know that they are placed in public places that would appeal to the killer's type. Libraries, dinners, coffee shops and labs all places that Bones and these women would be well known. The killer kills them in a way that involves the FBI and all those at the Jeffersonin, including Bones and her average torturing time is 9 days before the victims turn up dead... '

'Excuse me, but I have a delivery to a Mr. Booth? It is from LA' a short postman interrupted flinching at Booths glare.

Booth held his hand out and grasped the plain package, hand written address graced the front and a piece of shattered glass was sticky taped to the closed lid.

It was from Shatter Glass.

**Got to love cliff hangers, thank you for all those that reviewed. I am on a role with Fanfictions today, can't stop all I'll lose my train of thought**** Next chappie will be up as soon as I stop writing this one.**

**Hugs and cookies for all **

DuskRidexx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up**** How exciting now here we go;**

Booth's hands shook as he held the faded package in his hands, all the eyes were on the piece of shattered glass taped to the back.

'Should you open it?' Zach asked as the rest remained silent, like statues.

'Come on Booth, go ahead.' Cam urged.

'Okay here we go' Booth muttered as he pulled on white gloves to preserve evidence, look what I'm doing for you Bones, wearing gloves.

Booth gently pulled the piece of glass off and placed it in an evidence bag, and he slowly began to open the package. Tipping it slightly their eyes watched thirteen photographs fell to the table, all double sided. On one side there was a picture of the previous twelve victims, all pictures taken from a distance but all of them focused on the now dead women. On the other side there were the same pictures but Bones was in the victims place, Shatter Glass was zoning in on Bones. The last photograph was a gorgeous one of Bones, she was wearing a black gown that hugged her curves, she was smiling but the look in her eyes screamed shock, like she couldn't believe that this person wanted her picture, on the back was a note.

Hello Booth,

Isn't she gorgeous? Well back off and I wont torture her too bad, because after all the world will be a better place for you and me afterwards. Her body will be found dead in this very lab in exactly 8 days. Catch me if you can but just think how much better you will be with her out of your life. By the way you will receive DVD's of her torture to the lab every second day, the clock says tick tok how long can Temperance Brennan last as the clock ticks and toks.

Signed Shatter Glass 8/7/2010

Booth gasped the letter falling from his grasp, Bones was in danger because Shatter Glass was trying to protect him, this was like that crazy stoker that shot him that Bones had killed.

'Shit' groaned Hodgins as he looked at the letter.

'What the hell are we going to do?' Angela asked tears falling down her cheeks.

**This is a short one but this way the next one will be very very long**

**Hugs and Cookies DuskRidexx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay chapter 4, this one will be juicy, so who do we want Shatter Glass to be? Is it someone in the lab? Booth's ex Rebecca? You will just have to read on and see**

'Shit, shit, shit.' Hodgins muttered as he fidgeted moving his hands constantly, trying to get comfortable but never managing it.

'Okay everyone just calm down, this is what the killer wants. Panic, us panicking won't help Brennan and isn't that what we need to do? Save Brennan? Okay let's pull this letter apart and try and paint a picture of this killer.' Sweets said struggling to keep everyone focused.

'Well the first sentence 'isn't she gorgeous?' screams jealousy and sarcasm, she obviously has some idea about how much Brennan means to Booth and in her warped mind killing Brennan will get Booth on her side.' Cam stated looking intently at the letter, tears welling in her eyes.

'Okay, the next sentence 'back off and I won't torture her too bad' would mean that the killer also knows how much Bones means to me, to all of us. She is trying to blackmail us into giving up the case, the case she handed to us when Bones went after her. And she doesn't even try and convince us that Bones won't die as long as we drop the case. Shatter Glass has no idea what she is doing' Booth explained, trying to remain calm as his hand constantly jumped towards his gun, then to his dice back to the gun.

''Her body will be found in this very lab in 8 days' sentence could mean that she is challenging Booth to find Doctor Brennan and she has told us how long we have until her body will turn up. It also shows that the killer is either going to hand deliver it then according to her Booth will sweep her off her feet and they'll live happily ever after or it will be examined by her. This killer is new to this as she is reaching the point of the other killings and she is struggling to finish it in a way that she will win on all accounts, we can use this against her by using the evidence she has delivered to find both her and Brennan' Sweets concluded, as his eyes continued to divulge the letter.

'Okay, Hodgins help Angela use these photographs to plot a prowling area; we need to know where this killer hunts for her victims. Zach can you tell us what instruments could be used to cause those fractures from the photographs?' Cam ordered, they both nodded swiftly and departed from the platform towards Angela's workroom and Zach walked towards the examination room.

'I'm going to go and book a flight ticket to LA, the closet flight out of here. You can reach me on my cell, what are you going to do?' Booth asked as he slipped his arms into his coat arms, Cam simply looked worried and replied;

'Are you sure you should be going alone? I mean come on Brennan didn't exactly sound like she was joking about the whole danger thing, it sounds like you going could kill her Seeley', Booth just glared,

'There is no way I am leaving Bones alone trying to track a killer before they kill her, there is no way!' he snapped, as he slipped his keys and identification into his pockets.

'Even if the killer is someone you know?' Cam questioned, as she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

Booth just shook his head and walked out the door of the Jeffersonin.

'Okay guys let's get going' Cam rallied as she turned and went to see how Hodgins and Angela are doing.

'Have you got anything for me?' she asked as she stood behind them as they looked at the Angelator, sniffing softly Angela began to explain;

'Okay all these photos have been taken from the same camera, there very expensive and only journalists and politicians use them. There all taken behind trees, bins and power poles, by the same person and if you look there all taken after 4:00pm. There all taken without the persons consent and if you look closely the victims are near the places where their bodies are later found. ' Angela explained

'We checked who owned these in the data base and only fifty people are registered with it, but all the cameras have been stolen, the entire entire camera's belong to The New York Times.' Hodgins concluded.

'Isn't that the same company that Hannah works for?' Cam asked, confusion spreading through her eyes.

'Did work for but according to the records she was fired a little less than 2 months ago, and the cameras went missing before she was fired.' Hodgins explained,

'Though it is someone who comes from a similar background, because all the business trips match, every single day that the victims were tortured and killed' Angela continued, as the Angelator continued to run possible scenarios.

'Wait a second Booth still thinks Hannah works there, I was talking to him about it. He was saying that she was recently promoted to assistant manager' Cam replied shocked, Hannah was lying to Booth. Fantastic.

'Pull up their official website and show the employee photos...'

'Right because that way we can see a) if Hannah still works there and b) who is in control and who was under suspicion for the stolen cameras' Angela interrupted, Cam nodded exactly.

Angela pulled up the web page and scrolled down to employees and managers, Hannah was not one of them, but according to the site she was still assisting them in their investigation about the stolen cameras.

'Okay why would Hannah lie to Booth about where she was?' Angela asked;

'Because she is involved in a secret society that undermines the government and leaks information through the media' explained Hodgins, ignoring the pointed looks between the two females behind him.

'I was joking' he stuttered as he laughed freely as he glanced through the photos to see the position of the subject.

'Okay according to the images all the photos are taken at the same time but if you look in the centre of the photo you can see a little blur, this would concede with the camera suddenly appearing and then disappearing in the next few seconds. Also from the angle of the photo the killer is shorter than the victims. All the victims are at least 5 feet 7, so by the height difference the assailant is between 5 feet 5 and 5feet 6.'Angela continued.

'Which basically means you're looking for a shorter than average women that knows how to handle a camera and is always there to listen to those that are alone' Hodgins concluded.

'Okay that's fantastic keep looking I'm going to go and talk to Zach' Cam replied and made her way towards Zach.

'What have you got for me Zach?' she queried, as she entered the bone room, in this case it was just photos of the bones.

'Okay well according to the indentations in the bones the killer used a hexagonal object that struck every bone in their bodies at least once. The killer is left handed and always wears heels, she also has a tendency to wear tight clothes, because as you can see the swings are very compact like they didn't have a lot of room to swing and that their clothes were tight' Zach concluded as he gestured to the marks on the bones in the photographs.

'Also she must have knowledge of middle eastern tortures because these are very Middle Eastern injuries. As well as the torture, the killer eventually killed them via a blow to the back of the head, with the same object that was used to torture them.' He summarised, as he placed the photos in order.

'So this killer has knowledge of Middle Eastern tortures, uses the same weapon to torture and kill them. She kills them at the same place but then moves them to significant places, that they would be well known or heard of. And for some reason is out to get Doctor Brennan and knows how to kill efficiently' Cam thought a loud, her brows scrunching in concentration.

'Okay I'll call Booth' she continued, pulling out her phone and making the call.

'Good work Zach'.

**Meanwhile in LA:**

Bones rolled around as the van sped around a corner, going on two wheels to make it, pain throbbed through her head, as the cut on her forehead bled, dripping down her cheeks. She couldn't remember her assailant, whoever they were they were female, around 5feet6, thin, wore the highest heels she had ever seen and was wearing a clown mask. Booth hated clowns and now Bones knew way now, that white face starring haunting at her as it raised the spanner and struck her on the back of the head. Next thing she knew she was rolling around in the back of a van that was speeding to her doom.

Shatter Glass had found her.

**GASPS al round mwahahaha, I know poor Bones**** what shall happen, I love cliff hangers don't you *laughingevilyonfloor*. Okay this chappie was longer (as promised) and we have just met Bones**** now if everyone reviews ASAP the next chappies will be longer still!**

**Hugs and Cookies to all**

**DuskRidexx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohh chapter five, so many questions need answered but what shall happen? Mwahahaha. Now about those reviews, they are wonderful things, no matter if you love or hate the fan fic I would love to have feedback**** and besides hopefully this fan fic will have plenty of twists and turns, mwahahaha *smilingevilyatcomputerscreen*. There is always a silver lining and in this instance being sick and faint means the fic shall be updated quicker. Now on the chapter 5!**

Booth walked through customs flashing his id when the officers pointed to his gun, his eyes sweeping the area, a forced habit from being in the Rangers. There was no-one who was above suspicion, yet at the same time Bones wasn't here, the thought that Bones had stood exactly where he was brought anger to his eyes, how could anyone torture or kill Bones?

'Good evening everyone, welcome to LA airport, I hope you had a fantastic trip and I have a message for a Mr Seeley Booth. So if Mr Seeley Booth could make his way to the counter to collect this message, thank you' the boring speaker voice asked, Booth walked quickly towards the counter, his heart beating quickly as he prayed that the message was from Bones and not Shatter Glass.

The snobby assistant looked up from the paperwork and glanced up at Booth seethingly;

'How may I help you?' he sneered,

'According to the announcement you had a message for a Mr Seeley Booth? I am Booth' Booth replied, reading the guys body language, which at the moment screamed BORING.

'Identification please' the guy replied, eyes on the screen in front of him.

Booth huffed and tapped his fingers impatiently on the screen, while snapping;

'Do you want to see my id or not?', the guy nodded dumbly and read Booths' id slowly and carefully.

'Okay seems to be in order, now Mr Booth, you actually have two messages. The first one is from a Ms Temperance Brennan who reprimands you in coming to LA, but also thanks you in coming to save her, and she gives you hugs and kisses for that. Also she tells you to get on the next flight out of LA, because by being here you are in danger and she begs you to reconsider and just go home and forget about her.' Booth, stared without really seeing the man in front of him,

'And the second message?' he asked

'The second message comes from a Ms Shatter Glass, who suggests if you ever want to see Temperance Brennan again, in a recognisable dead body that you turn around and also leave LA, she also adds that you will thank her one day, maybe not today and maybe not the next day but you will eventually.' The man finished, looking up at Booth for the first time since he began reading the messages.

'Who are you?' Booth demanded, glaring at the small man.

'I am Fredrick Stone of the council of this fine establishment' Fredrick sneered looking down his large nose at Booth, who simply smiled.

'Really you are the head of the council here? I fine that very, very hard to believe, but if you could tell me when those messages were delivered. The exact time!' Booth reinforced his message by slamming his fist onto the table.

'Okay... Well the message from Temperance Brennan was delivered the day before yesterday by a lovely women who was dressed in dark blue jeans, a soft purple singlet. Gorgeous women by the way, gorgeous big eyes, dark hair and acted very weird, like she was worried. Always looking over her shoulder and shifting from foot to foot in a sort of jig. Then this very day a women wearing a hoddie, very high heels and long black hair, smoking body though, brought the second message. Acted like she had been sucking on a lemon though, it was almost like she was trying too hard, I mean come on she didn't even want to taste any food what so ever even though she had the first women standing behind her with a bruise on her cheek and was literally chained to a bag. Didn't really think of it until you FBI agent turned up, now I'm thinking I should have done something' Fredrick mused, staring off into space, that was until Booth clicked his fingers in front of his face.

'What was the women chained to the bag wearing?' he demanded, this dickhead was the possibly the last one to see Bones before Shatter Glass caught her.

'Mm... Come to think of it she was wearing the same clothes that I saw her in when she dropped the message off. Now that I think of it she did mention that she was going out for lunch that day with a friend, someone who she had known for awhile but only just starting to like. I assume she was talking about the women that was sucking the lemon.' Fredrick explained, then suddenly the puzzle pieces dropped,

'Why are the FBI interested about those two women, I mean come on its not like there criminals are they?' Fredrick questioned, a look of wonder and worry crossing his face.

'Let's just say you were the last one to see Temperance Brennan aka that chained women alive and she is now feared dead at the clutters of that lemon sucking women also known as the torturing killer Shatter Glass ' Booth explained, shifting from foot to foot, trying and only just managing not to pick this big nosed git up and throw him into to wall and make the stupid git to hurry up and get to the point.

'Oh' Fredrick gulped looking thoroughly uncomfortable, as he glanced nervously at the large, angry FBI agent in front of him; this agent looked like he could pick him up using one hand and throw him halfway across the room, making him go through several chairs, concrete pillars and lastly him coming to a stop bloodied in front of that beautiful assistant manager that he had been trying to get the attention of for many weeks and getting beaten up wasn't going to help that.

'When you put it that way, let me think... Okay if I remember correctly the lady in the purple singlet Temperance Brennan? Was supporting a cut and from the looks of things, such as how she held herself she was drugged as not to cause a scene. The other women Shatter Glass? Was wearing tight jeans that were flattering but also very unpractical, the highest heels that I have ever seen, I'm talking 15 inch high heels. She was wearing a old worn black college jumper with the hood pulled over her head, but some black strands were falling around her face. Though black was not her natural colour, she also wore large sunglasses that covered a majority of her face, her lips were pursed like delivering messages was below her and she kept shooting meaningful looks at the other women Ms Brennan. She delivered the message and then ushered/bullied/pulled Ms Brennan into a van, a dark one too, maybe a dark green/grey or black one. She then got into the driver's seat and sped away, this whole delivery took just under 10 minutes, and before you ask no I did not see the drivers plate. Now also before you ask I remember it so vividly because a) it was such a strange thing to happen and b) I'm watching the security video as I speak.' Fredrick explained nervously praying that he had avoided a beat up.

'Well as FBI I would like to have those security tapes and thank you for your co-operation.' Booth replied as he grabbed the videos and walked towards his rented FBI car, stuffing the video into his pocket as he went, aware of the weird look Fredrick was sending his way, in response Booth waved and continued walking, finely feeling the hot LA sun hitting his face.

'Welcome to LA,' Booth murmmed to himself sliding into the BMW that was silently waiting;

'I'm coming to get you Bones, and Shatter Glass what ya going to do, what ya going to do when I come for you?' he muttered as he drove through the rest of the traffic out into LA, unaware that the worst was just beginning.

**Meanwhile also in LA:**

Pain throbbed in Bones left side as the weapon was struck against her side with force and anger; her head was spinning with pain as the masked clown raised the weapon and struck again and again. Her brain struggled to connect thoughts, any thoughts that could save her from this slow torture. She still had no idea who her assailant was, and by the looks of things her attacker wasn't about to stop to introduce themselves. Another hit brought Bones from her inner thoughts to hear the slight crack that meant one of her ribs was now broken or cracked, she moved and pain throbbed up her side, defiantly broken.

The room shouldn't be spinning so fast, as she once again bordered unconsciousness, her last sight before she blacked out was the clown standing still, bent over her bloodied body as darkness succumbed her, her last thought before she dipped into unconsciousness was of Booth and for the first time she prayed, prayed to Booths god that he wasn't in LA. As well as any other god that existed, praying that Booth wasn't even considering coming to LA, then suddenly darkness succumbed her and she lay still, as the clown stared at her waiting for her to awake so she could begin the torture all over again, but she'll be out for awhile coffee break. The clown walked out of the hidden room underground of the journalist convention, she slipped the mask off and walked into the hustle and bustle of LA.

**There you have it, the end of chapter 5**** Quick question though, of course I want you to review but do you think I should have more from Bones? Or should I do more of what's happening in the lab or more of Booth's thoughts? Would greatly appreciate any feed back or advice because the fic can only get better and I have had way to much fun writing this so far**

**Hugs and Cookies**

**DuskRidexx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh chappie 6**** Now come on everyone out there in Fanfiction world need some advice to whether or not there needs to be more from Bones or even more from the Jeffersonin? Or is it good the way it is? Now before I before I go blah blah for the rest of the page, hugs and cookies to all**** And here were go...**

Cam paced worriedly around the platform as Zach stood and pointed to the fracture on the blown up image of the bone.

'Are you sure?' Cam asked, as she gazed even more worriedly at the images, her brows drawn in a worried frown.

'Positive, this fracture here is a result of a lipstick tube thrust into the C5 vertebra after the killing hit, as you can see from the lines it was at least an inch in diameter and from the scratch markings along the right side it was also hexagonal.' Zach explained as he gestured to the fracture lines on the image.

'Shatter glass thrust a lipstick tube into the back of the victims' Cam said revolted,

'Yes and by the other images on the bones she has used the same one in every murder, also by the rub marks she uses the lipstick as lipstick as well' Zach tried to explain while dry retching in his mouth.

'That's horrendous, some lady is thrusting lipstick in their backs and using that same lipstick and wearing it!' Cam said a look of disgust passing across her face, as she whipped her lipstick off her lips.

'Okay I have good news, good news, bad news and even worse news. What do you want to hear first?' Hodgins asked as he and Angela joined Zach and Cam on the platform.

'Lets hear the good news first' Cam replied, turning and facing the two lovers.

'Okay good news, the victims though they felt pain the blow to the head thanks to the particulates sent over by the FBI caused a quick death and they didn't suffer in the dying part anyway. Then the news goes downhill' Hodgins explained, as Zach nodded in agreement at his statement.

'Okay bad news next, the lipstick that was used is extremely popular amongst politicians and journalists, though it is a deep scarlet colour and it will contrast with her skin colour' Hodgins continued, the others frowned as the size of the problem became apparent.

'Okay worst news, this lipstick though it doesn't look different when Shatter Glass wears it she adds a small amount of blood from her victims to the mix' Hodgins concluded, disgust present on his face.

'That is disgusting' Angela murmmed, dry retching in her mouth, Zach and Cam had similar expressions on their faces.

Looks of revolt and terror consumed everyone's expressions, as tears of worry clouded these eyes, one of their closest friends were in the capture of this psycho killer's clutches and could be dead.

'And Bren is kidnapped by this crazy' Angela wailed, tears falling down her cheeks as the pressure of finding her best friend hit her like a wall of water, washing away hope and positivity, and replacing it with negativity and despair.

All the squints being to cry as well as despair fuelled them, that was until,

'Come on guys, this is not what Doctor Brennan would have wanted, she would have wanted us to keep trying and to look at the facts. Not to start to believe that there is no hope. We have caught worst crazies and this bitch isn't an exception, we will find her, hopefully Booth will shoot her, save Doctor Brennan and then everything will go back to normal!' Cam said trying to rally everyone into doing something, rather than doing nothing, because after all they had a time limit and that time was tick toking away faster than they were crying.

The others shook their heads as though clearing the invisible thoughts away as looks of determination appeared on their faces.

'Alright, what do we need to do?' Cam queried, as she glanced at her team, though at the moment two important people weren't there and they were needed.

'Okay we need to find where they were held and killed, I'll look at particulates' Hodgins replied as he walked to his station and collapsing in his chair and his eyes immediately becoming glued to his microscope and computer screen, soon frantic taping and muttering could be heard.

'I'll look at face construction maybe we will be able to place injuries to days and what they would have looked like as the… torture went on' Angela said, struggling to stay objective and not curl up into a ball and cry away the pain that grasped her heart, her best friend could be…

'Alright go do that Angela, I'll come help in a minute' Cam said softly as the young artist walked towards her office, head held high in determination but her shoulders sagging as if the pressure of the whole world was on her shoulders.

'Okay Zach what are you going to do?' Cam asked glancing at Doctor Brennan's former grad student who was visibly struggling without the one he looked to guidance and for help.

'I suppose I could look over the bones from the other victims and see if I could put a better height and any differences that the killer might have to help id the bastard' Zach said with such venom that Cam took a step back and nodded as Zach marched up to the platform and frantically began to study the bones and write down everything muttering to himself and occasionally yelling at Hodgins with new information.

Cam stood proudly as her team began to piece together what could have happened and as she made her way to assist Angela she felt as though they had a chance, a chance to find Brennan before this psycho had her way. Little did she know that psycho was one of them, and the closer they got the further Brennan was from living through the ordeal.

**Now to all those that read this I am hugely sorry for the late chapter, but thanks to stupid teachers I have been studying like crazy for the last month, and not to mention that I have heaps of stories I am still writing and some that are still in my head that keep popping up. Add netball and everything else I have been super busy so I now promise to all that the next chapter will be up asap and it will be up even faster if those you just read actually review. Now before I chatter about random stuff for the next eighty words I would like to say hugs and cookies to those who reviewed but especially Indy, thanks for your insight and would like your help for the science words. Your advice really helped, now don't you wish you reviewed so then I could mention you? **

**Mwahaha just joking but seriously guys would love yours opinions.**

**Now this is DuskRidexx saying bye for another chapter bring on the next one!**


End file.
